Tobirama Senju and the Lightning Thief
by darkpiro9
Summary: Tobirama Senju has been reborn into this new world. A genius and a prodigy on a level of which the world has never seen. How will he fair when he is framed for something he did not do. His only hope is to return the Master bolt, and find the lightning thief


**Yo this is darkpiro here welcoming you to my new story, the rate of updates will be slow since I find it quite hard to write on demand. Hope you enjoy it.**

When I was released from the edo tensei, I did not know what to expect after my soul freed. Would I go back to the shinigami's stomach from which I came?would I find the fire's of hell awaiting my arrival? Maybe, I would be greeted by the gates of heaven, however unlikely that may be? What I did not expect was to awaken to a warm darkness accompanied, by a beating heart.

If this is the afterlife, I can not really complain I suppose, considering I was expecting something more along the lines of of fiery pits of molten lava. In fact it is quite peaceful, I think I will go to sleep for a while.

When I next obtained full consciousness, I felt the walls of my current dwelling contract on me seemingly trying to expel me from their folds. It than came to me where I reside, in a womb of a mother, and that mother is about to give birth to myself.

I soon found myself confronted with a terrible sensation. A cold the likes of which I have never felt. A unbearable cold, but I must not cry, for crying is unbecoming of me. Even as these thoughts went through my bind, cry's came unbidden from my mouth.

( I'm going to change point of view now)

"Congratulations Ms. Jackson you have just given birth to a healthy baby boy."

The doctor quickly washing the baby and putting him in a blanket handed the baby to a awaiting mother. The baby looked upon his mother, with disturbing intelligence in startling red eyes. Seemingly judging her very soul. He looked nothing like either her or his father, which surprised her, yet she new in her heart that this was her child.

"Your beautiful, now what should I name you?" She said softly to her newborn child

Suddenly she was hit with a excruciating pain in her chest, as the heart monitor started beeping faster. The doctor quickly noticing this took the baby from the new mothers grasp, and handed the baby to a nurse.

"She is going into cardiac arrest, get the baby out of here now!"

Without a second wasted the nurse runs off with the baby, while the doctor focus's on saving the child's mother.

Meanwhile

Poseidon watched fondly as Sally gave birth to his child, even knowing all that boy would have to face he still couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. He love's sally, she truly was a great women. As he watch's here hold his new mortal son, he is suddenly hit with a great sense of foreboding. Seeing his love suddenly cry out in pain, he quickly realized what was going on. He had broken his oath to the river Styx, but because he was immortal there was little it could do to hurt him. So instead it decided to punish his lover in his place.

He quickly teleported to the hospital and started heading towards her room. A nurse tried to stop him, but he quickly used the mist to cover her sense's. Bursting through the room with great urgency, only to be to late. The doctor having tried the best he could could not save her. Coming towards her side tears come unbidden from his eyes. Then he roars to the heavens, and with that roar the seas turn and twist. All who are out to sea that night will perish, from the result of the god of the sea's agony

While his mother life had left the mortal plane to head into the underworld, her newborn child sat sleeping unaware, of what the future hold for him. Unknowing of the nurse who watch's him with a small tear in her eye. Knowing that this baby had just lost his mother, all before she could even give him a name.

**This is just a short prologue for the story, the upcoming chapters will be quite a bit longer. Im aiming for a least 4000 words a chapter for this story. I just didn't want to get to deep into it on the first chapter stay tuned for more, and favorite follow and review**


End file.
